Curiosity killed the girl
by Crimson Writer Knight
Summary: Strange books, An odd forest, Peculiar people and a completely ordinary girl. What is more to explain? Like any other Creepy pasta story you know what they say curiosity killed the girl. Creepypasta fan fiction. OwO. READ AND REVIEW! ... please?
1. Chapter one: the new house

Jennie was packing up the last of the boxes. Wait... You don't know who Jennie is do you? If she wanted a person to narrate everything that happens they should at least explain who the character is. Her name is Jennie Nova and she is your average 12 year old girl…. well not really _that _average. She keeps to herself and has a love for monsters, exploring and horror movies. But she actually prefers it. Oh yes now back to the story, Jennie was moving away. She had no idea why her parents had to move so soon and move to this place. Everything about this place seemed as bland as it could be, even the name seemed boring "Gray", that is better off as a color than a city name.

"But mom."

" No."

"I don't want to move to _gray_."

"Sweetie, you're going to love it there!"

Jennie knew for sure that she definitely wasn't going to love it. A boring town, a boring house and extremely boring people for sure. After a long car ride the car had pulled up to a large and old looking house.

"Here we are." Her mother said.

To be honest the house isn't as bland as she thought it would be. This house had an odd vibe that she kind of enjoyed… As soon as she gets out of the car she takes her box which she stored with her most valuable possessions and walked into the house, went up the stairs and into a room that had caught her eye. She walked in to find a creepy looking bedroom. A replica skull wearing an antique top hat and a pair of steam punk cyber lens goggles were placed on the bed and a couple of books still remained on the shelf. Jennie places her things on the floor and walks towards the book shelf. There weren't that many books on the shelf a sketch book with strange creatures and other things in it, a book containing newspaper and online articles, a book about monsters and a journal that she definitely will read later. Jennie's gaze somehow goes to the window which has a perfect view of the forest behind the house. She thinks she will go outside to explore for a while. But before Jennie leaves the room she grabs the goggles and the journal, the book containing the articles and sketch book which she placed in her black messenger bag. Before leaving her mother's voice asked "Where are you going?"

"I'm going outside." Jennie answered.

"It's nice to see that you're going to do something other than be in your room." Her mother replied.

Ignoring what her mother just said, Jennie walked out the door in search of something to do.

**Authors note: Review please! :3**


	2. Chapter two: The forest

Jennie walks to the end of the street to find a large forest. Curious about what is there, she walks over to the forest entrance.

"Hey new girl I think it's not a good idea to go there." A girl replied.

Jennie turned around to find two kids looking at her.

"Why?" Jennie asked curiously.

"You don't know?" The boy with her said in shock.

"What?" Jennie asked.

"Years and years ago in that very forest a boy had went there and was never seen again." The girl said.

"Ha ha." Jennie replied sarcastically, "I get it you're trying to mess with the new kid… _so original." _

"Don't say we didn't warn you." The boy said walking away.

Jennie didn't believe what they had said, if _only _she did… but that will be mentioned later in the story. Anyhow… she walked into the woods and eventually found a spot to sit at a large tree. She looked into her bag and pulled out the sketch book and she found something odd about the sketches. Jennie quickly recognized one as Eyeless jack there was no mistaking it, Black eyes to his blue face every detail seemed to mach the creepy pasta description about him. She flipped the page to find a drawing of the slender man. She flipped the page… The rake, another page… Masky and another page… BEN. It appears that each page has an accurate and detailed creepy pasta character… Interesting. She puts the book back where it belongs and pulled out the journal.

**(Entry 001)**

**I am writing this journal to prove my existence. I am being repeatedly stalked by a creature that people call the slender man. This has first started since I had moved into a new house in the town of gray. **

- **Thomason C.**

"Weird." Jennie thinks to herself.

A loud crunch is heard from the distance. She feels really un easy and leaves not wanting to know how the noise was made.

**Authors note: What do you think? Review? :P**


	3. Chapter three: The books

Jennie returns home to be stopped by her father.

"What is that on your head?" He asks.

"Goggles." She replies and leaves.

Back up in her room she continues reading the journal.

**(Entry 002.)**

**Another one has shown up last night. It was watching me all night… creepiest shit EVER. Its looking at me.**

Jennie is considering if the person writing these entries is not sane. Her gaze goes to the book. It is opened to find an interesting newspaper article:

(Breaking news.)

OMINOUS UNKNOWN

KILLER IS STILL

AT LARGE.

After weeks of unexplained murders, the ominous unknown killer is still on the rise. After little evidence has been found, a young boy states that he survived one of the killer's attacks and bravely tells his story.

"I had a bad dream and I woke up in the middle of the night," says the boy, "I saw that for some reason the window was open, even though I remember it being closed before I went to bed. I got up and shut it once more. Afterwards, I simply crawled under my covers and tried to get back to sleep. That's when I had a strange feeling, like someone was watching me. I looked up, and nearly jumped out of my bed. There, in the little ray of light, illuminating from between my curtains, were a pair of two eyes. These weren't regular eyes; they were dark, ominous eyes. They were bordered in black and... just plain out terrified me. That's when I saw his mouth. A long, horrendous smile that made every hair on my body stand up. The figure stood there, watching me. Finally, after what seemed like forever, he said it. A simple phrase, but said in a way only a mad man could speak.

"He said, 'Go To Sleep.' I let out a scream, that's what sent him at me. He pulled up a knife; aiming at my heart. He jumped on top of my bed. I fought him back; I kicked, I punched, I rolled around, trying to knock him off me. That's when my dad busted in. The man threw the knife, it went into my dad's shoulder. The man probably would've finished him off, if one of the neighbors hadn't alerted the police.

"They drove into the parking lot, and ran towards the door. The man turned and ran down the hallway. I heard a smash, like glass breaking. As I came out of my room, I saw the window that was pointing towards the back of my house was broken. I looked out it to see him vanish into the distance. I can tell you one thing, I will never forget that face. Those cold, evil eyes, and that psychotic smile. They will never leave my head."

Police are still on the look for this man. If you see anyone that fits the description in this story, please contact your local police department.

And then she reads the one on the other side of the page:

INFAMOUS KILLER STILL AT LARGE.

A family in Gray, Maine on the day June, 12, 2006 has died of causes that weren't natural. The only thing the police know is that the weapon used was a kitchen knife. The only witness was their next door neighbor, Wilma Sandler. "It was the strangest and most horrifying thing I ever saw. A man with black hair, pale skin and a psychotic smile that is almost unnatural. He snuck into my neighbor's house and came out covered in blood. I ran back inside and called the police." She says to the reporters. With this description the mystery killer is identified as the mentally ill murderer only known as "Jeff the killer". If you see a man who looks very similar to the murderer in the statement contact the police immediately.

"How strange…" Jennie thought and looked back to the sketch book and started to flip pages.

Jane the killer on the other side of the page was Jeff, Slender man and…. Splendor man. She closed the book and looked at the clock, 11:02. She quickly falls asleep without even trying.


	4. Chapter four part one: The encounter

The very next morning Jennie wakes up to find an odd pain in her left arm.

"Was that scar was always there?" She thought.

Shrugging it off thinking that she must have cut her arm while she was in the forest, she puts her clothes on, puts the books in her messenger bag, puts on the top hat and goggles and heads out to the forest once again. Once Jennie is in the forest she walks around for a while to see what else is there. Footsteps are heard close and nearby. Jennie hides behind the tree to see two people talking. One is a man with dark brown hair, fair skinned and a white mask and a black pair of lips painted on. The other was another man with a black hoodie and his face isn't visible.

"Where do you think we can find one?" The one in the mask asked quietly.

"Not in this forest I can tell you that." The one in a hoodie replied.

"What will he say when-

"He isn't going to find out." The one in the hoodie interrupted.

Jennie accidently steps on a twig causing a loud snap.

"What was that?" The one in the hoodie said.

"I don't know ." The other one replied.

The one in the hoodie walked towards the tree and found Jennie. She blacked out.

**Authors note: What do you think is going to happen? What will the title of this story be?**


	5. Chapter four part two: The encounter

**(Jennie's pov)**

_Ugggh my head… what happened. _There are three people standing in front of me, the two people I saw in the woods and…. Slender man?

"You found her in the woods?" Slender man asked.

They don't realize I'm awake.

" Yes." The one in the hoodie responded.

"Oh look she's awake." The one in the mask said.

They are all staring at me.

All of a sudden a man with a blue mask walks in.

"Hey Slendy do you still….. who's that?" He asks.

"I don't know I was about to ask her." The slender man answered and then asked me, "So human, what is your name?"

" J-Jennie, Jennie Nova." I replied.

"wait a second… I remember you your that girl that lived in that house near the woods." The one in the blue mask.

I felt really uneasy.

"How did you know that?" I asked.

"I accidently cut your arm while you were asleep." He answered simply.

I inched back and I almost hit my head on a… head board of a bed? I'm sitting in a bed.

"I told you not to mess with the humans." Slender man replied.

"She was the only person who was brave and stupid enough to go into the woods. I'm surprised the rake hadn't followed her home." The one on wearing the blue mask responded.

"Rake?" I asked.

"Oh how impolite… Allow me to introduce everyone. I'm the slender man, Of course you knew that… the two you met in the forest were my proxies Masky and Hoodie. The one who cut your arm was eyeless jack." Slender man answered, "I think it's about time you leave."

Then everything I saw was black. I was able to see a few seconds later and… I was in my room. Did that even happen? Oh well… I might as well just go to sleep and go back to the forest in the morning…

**Authors note: sorry for my absence, I had a lot of free time. And if you had noticed my chapters are short. This was intended so the plot won't get very hard to understand and complicated.**


	6. Chapter five: (Jennie's pov)

Jennie's pov.

I woke up the very next morning and got ready to leave. This time I'll be prepared I packed my messenger bag with the journal, sketch book, newspaper clipping book, camera, the goggles, the top hat and just in case of any of the killers in creepy pastas are real and are in those woods I also put in a kitchen knife. I walked out of the house avoiding my parents and the entrance way was blocked by caution tape and a crowd of people.

"What is going on?" I asked.

"Didn't you hear? A body was found in the woods." The boy that I met in the entrance to the woods a couple days ago.

"No one is allowed to go there now." The girl that I also met in the woods entrance replied.

Well the only way to go in is at night. I guess I'll go out there tonight.

(Later that night…)

I looked at the clock…. Midnight. Perfect I got dressed, grabbed my messenger bag and a flashlight and left. I jumped over the caution tape and walked into the woods. I felt something tackle me from behind and then I blacked out.

**Authors note: I know I hadn't updated in a while… so I did! OwO. Now don't be shy! Comment and Review! I don't know what the title should be can you help me?**


	7. Chapter six: into the TV

**Jennie's pov.**

I woke up laying on the floor in the same bedroom as the one I was in yesterday.

"Are you really good for nothing but getting yourself in sticky situations?" The voice of hoodie asked from across the room.

"Why did you come back?" Masky added.

"I was curious about what other people live in this forest." I answered.

"Well that's stupid." Hoodie replied.

I tried to go towards the door to leave but I couldn't move. I just noticed my left arm was chained to a wall.

"You can't leave this time…. Good night _Jennie_." Hoodie says exiting the room and taking Masky with him.

I lie back down on the floor trying to get some sleep and hoping that this is just a dream and I'll wake up the next morning in my bed.

The very next morning….

I woke up and to my dismay I was still chained to the wall. I try to pull at the chains and noticed something they were rusted and aged. I remembered that they didn't take my messenger bag, I took out the knife and I was able to cut off the chains and I moved to the door…. It wouldn't budge. I looked around the room for any means of escape. A door, a bed, a closet, TV with some CDs and a Nintendo 64 with a stack of games, a table with a computer, A Nintendo and game boy with some cartridges, some stuffed animals, Barred windows, some comic books on the floor, a door that leads to a bathroom and a book shelf filled with books. I gave up trying to escape after what seemed like an hour and plopped down on the floor and turned on the TV. The channel was static and then it was easy to make out what it was. It was a pirate ship and a pirate puppet stood on it. This puppet was very strange its body had a head of a porcelain doll and the rest of it seemed to have been made of other dolls

"What is it B- who are you?" It asked.

I hesitated for a moment and then answered. "Jennie."

" By any chance do you like… adventure?" it asked.

"Yes." I answered without hesitation.

"I need you to walk towards the screen." It said.

I hesitated… what could happen he's on the other side of a screen in a different location what could happen? I grabbed my messenger bad and walked towards the screen. The dolls hand quickly extended and was able to reach out of the screen and grabbed my hand and pulled me into the TV before I could do anything to stop it.


	8. Chapter 8: Welcome to our happy ship

Jennie's pov.

The puppet now was taller than me and was somehow human. This was possibly the worst decision I ever made.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"My name is Percy." It answered.

Why does that name sound so familiar?

"Land ho'" a voice said.

The ship had stopped at a secluded cave far away.

"Um Jennie I don't think we should go there." Percy disagreed.

"Nonsense it's just a cave how bad could it be?" A man's voice replied from behind me.

"Well yes it's easy for you Poppy; you throw caution to the wind." Percy said.

"C'mon Percy, you have…. to go …. INSIDE." Another person's voice bellowed.

Percy hesitated and slowly got off the ship with Poppy and I following him from behind.

Once we got up to the cave a voice yelled "WHAT DO YE WANT!"

Percy cringed and hid behind Poppy.

"DID YE COME TO STEAL MORE OF ME TREASURE!"

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Wait you're not him…. A skeleton stole all most all of me treasure." The person in the cave replied.

"Skin taker!" Poppy exclaimed.

"Wait… who is the skin-

Percy fainted before I could finish my sentence. Poppy picked up Percy and told me to get back to the ship.

"Who is the skin taker?" I asked.

"My arch rival, He lives in the abysmal kingdom it is close to here." Poppy answered, "I'm the only person on this ship who doesn't fear him."

After moments of silence the ship stops at a ruined and unkempt kingdom.

"We're here." Poppy says.

The three of us make our way up to a candle lit cave. The cave seems to have been like a make shift home. And I finally found what I was looking for the treasure chest next to a skeleton in an old ratted top hat and gloves... wait what? The skeleton (Hopefully) looked like it was fake. I went to grab the treasure chest and all of a sudden the skeletons hand went to grab my arm.

"Oh no you don't." The skeleton said angrily.

I jumped back and stared at it.

"Why are you stealing my treasure?" It asked.

"It's not yours." I answered when I found some confidence.

" What is your name?" It asks.

"Jennie." I respond.

"Jennie, you remind me of Janice. She will always have a special place… in my hat." It replied pointing to the large pale patch in the center of its hat.

"If you said that I remind you of someone whom you like a lot then why won't you give me back treasure?" I asked.

"If you want it then you're going to have to fight me for it." It answered picking up a sword that was left on the floor.

I pulled the knife out of my messenger bag only receiving a laugh from the skeleton.

"You really think a common kitchen knife with defeat me?" It asked.

I quickly grabbed the sword out of its hand and slashed the skeleton's arm off.

"No matter… I will win and when I do I will skin you alive." It replied.

"Skin you alive"? I just realized why everything seemed so familiar… this is candle cove and that is the skin taker. I quickly slashed off the skin takers other arm and then his leg. I kept on slashing until it was nothing but a skull on the floor. I grabbed the treasure chest and went back to Percy and Poppy.

"You managed to get it." Poppy said in surprise.

"I actually had to sword fight with it." I responded.

"Do you know realize that the skin taker can reassemble himself?" Poppy asked.

"JENNIE!" The skin takers voice screamed.

I quickly ran back to the ship.

"Now let's return the treasure." I said.

"We're not." Poppy replied, "Most of the treasure in this chest is ours."

He then proceeded with opened the chest to find a large pile of gold and jewels. I grabbed the golden crown and slipped it into my messenger bag. And then I was back in the room I was trapped in and Hoodie was grabbing my hand.

"I think slender man wants you **alive." **He replied.


	9. Chapter 9: A misunderstanding

I was lead down the hallway and into a room and once the door was opened I was face to face with the slender man.

"Do you know why you are here?" He asked.

"You're going to eat me." I answered.

"No one has told you?" He asked.

"What?" I answered.

"You are going to stay here for a while we didn't want you telling anyone about us. Hoodie was supposed to tell you." Slender man said in confusion.

"He never told me, he chained me to a wall." I responded.

"Hoodie!" Slender man called angrily, "You were supposed to tell her that she was going to stay here, not being consumed by me."

"Well about that…" Hoodie started.

After a while Slender man and hoodies conversation escalated into a heated argument and without a word I slipped out of the room and down the hall.

* * *

Authors note: ... that chapter was short... O_O


	10. Chapter 10 part 1: All over again

(Jennie's pov.)

Once again in "My room" and waiting for the argument to end. From across the room a beeping noise is coming from the TV. The Nintendo 64 is on and there is a caption on the screen is unreadable from where I am so I go closer to it. It says: Hi Jennie, want to play a game? Touch the screen to continue." I cautiously walk towards the screen and poke it. Nothing is- A blue hand gripped my arm and pulled into the TV once more. Not again…

* * *

**Authors note: I know I haven't updated in a while because I was working on " The tale of a scarlet shinigami." If you know about Kuroshitsuji I suggest you check it out! :3**


	11. The thing that came from the game

I heard a noise at first it was barely noticeable and then it got louder and louder. It was the sound of someone walking. And I don't know why but the first thing that came to mind was "_Run". _So I did, and the sound of footsteps sped up to the point of the feeling as if something was barreling towards me. I started to run at full speed. But whatever was chasing after me got closer and then it grabbed my leg and I felt something pierce it. And then I had appeared back in "My room", looked down where my leg was and there was a bite mark in it and a small doll that resembled tails appeared on the bed. The TV had the title screen for Majora's mask. Well I suppose I could play the game for a while then find some bandages. A sentence appeared on the screen "Hi there." Alright then I don't want this to happen again I turned off the TV and it quickly turned back on and another sentence appeared "You shouldn't have done that." And a hand reached out of the TV followed by another one.

"Not again…." I thought.


	12. A jumble of pixels and binary

(Jennie's pov again…)

* * *

I couldn't believe it a person just came out of the TV. He looked like a version of Link from hell, He was soaking wet, his eyes were black and he was floating at least 3 feet of the ground.

"Do you know that you are acting like an impolite guest? You should never turn off my TV." The boy said.

"W-who are you?" I asked.

"My name is BEN and never under any circumstances will you call me Link." He answered. "Also remember this: You and anyone else have more important things to do than to play a game of chase with sonic. If you were looking for a good time then you should have come to me."

BEN grabbed my hand and instead of pulling me into the TV I was dragged into the computer. Everything around be was black and ones and zeros appeared and disappeared. And three large sections of binary appeared with two other small sections of ones and zero's appeared below it:

* * *

01000110 01100001 01101110 01100110 01101001 01100011 01110100 01101001 01101111 01101110 00101110 01101110 01100101 01110100

01011001 01101111 01110101 01110100 01110101 01100010 01100101 00101110 01100011 01101111 01101101

01000011 01110010 01100101 01100101 01110000 01111001 01110000 01100001 01110011 01110100 01100001 00101110 01100011 01101111 01101101

* * *

I reached out to touch the first section of binary and everything around me went white. I looked around, large sections of text, come links, a search engine and above me an in large bold letters it said: ** : Unleash your imagination! **I might as well read some harry potter fanfiction. I walked to the search engine, once I stepped on it a keyboard popped up. I walked down to the key board and typed in "Harry potter" and a fanfiction caught my eye it nearly had 5,000 reviews. Wow this must be good. I stepped on the title. The first chapter came up and I had started to read it:

* * *

_Chapter 1: Special fangz (get it, coz Im goffik) 2 my gf (ew not in that way) raven, bloodytearz666 4 helpin me wif da story and spelling. U rok! Justin ur da luv of my deprzzing life u rok 2! MCR ROX!_

* * *

Something isn't right here. I forced myself to go on all the way to the last up-dated part, chapter 38. This story is incomplete… Luckily I knew a thing or two about this website. And I think it is time for an update. I found the next chapter that wasn't put in and added my personal touch to it. I was always told that it was impolite to troll but I must make an exception. _(Copyright: No I am not the hacker I just thought it would be cool to put it in the story.)_ I thought of what I would say. The keyboard popped up and I snickered as I typed.

"AN/ I am an extremely immature pathetic idiot girl, I know. Out of boredom, I crack this girl's passy for fun (and it took less than 8 minutes to do it too) and will probably get in a shitload of trouble. Which I probably deserve 'cause I'm being a troll right now. Meh."

I started to type a crack parody of the story _(And sadly this story doesn't belong to me either :( ) _

* * *

_I, the American retail wearing british vampire Sue, coughed up blood._

_Satan kneeled down beside me._

_"Noooooooooooooooo! Don't die!"_

_I gave him a rueful smile. "I'm sorry. It's something I had to do, to fufill my duty as the noble gothic Mary Sue."_

_Satan sobbed. "I love you Ebony."_

_"I love you two. I'll...I'll see you in hell." I mumbled, already finding my surroundings fading to black._

_B'loody Mary Smith suddenly popped into the room for no apparent reason. She frowned when she realized the room was oddly quiet, but at the sight of Ebony's lifeless body, she screamed. Her face became pale with horror. She screamed for the healers, Dumbledore, Mcgoogle, and every single gothic person she could think of._

_Suddenly, a glow started to surround the body of Ebony. Everyone stared in shock. Her body started to lift ever so slowly and then, to everyone's shock, it started to incinerate._

_When everyone realized what was happening, they rushed over to try to rescue the body, but it was too late, the Sue became nothing more then a pile of ashes._

_A loud resounding of everyone bellowing "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO...!" filled the room._

_A flash of white light from the ashes then started to bounce around the room. Everyone cowered in fear and were temporarily blinded. When it was all over, things changed._

_All the silly goth clothes dropped from everyone's bodies (AN/I will refuse to explain how the hell that happened.) and, in their place, clothes the characters would normally wear in canon appeared on their bodies._

_When everyone got over the shock of becoming free of the gofick power, everybody cheered. Everyone started singing 'Ding dong the sue is dead...' Well, that is, until all the HP characters realized the true implications of becoming more canon like again._

_All the characters who were supposed to be dead fell to the floor, their bodies cold and lifeless. Harry and Voldemort started dueling. On the left side of the two, the battle of the Light Side and the Dark Side were reaching a climax._

_And, because the replacement author also likes to screw around with canon, Draco and Hermione fled the scene and got married._

_Meanwhile..._

_Down in hell, Ebony shed a single tear because of her current situation. A situation that would live on for all eternity. Or at least until the end of fanfiction time._

_She lost it all, but she knew she had to remain strong. Nothing would ever break her down._

_She looked down over her pale body, and frowned. 'Where are my emo clothes?' She asked herself in confusion._

_And then it occured to her..._

_For her shirt, she was wearing a bright pink polo with a little seagull on the (right or left? I can't remember) side. Below that, she was wearing a denim miniskirt with the "destroyed" look on it. Paired underneath that skirt were leggings with a little moose at the bottom. And then Ebony realized, on her shoulder, she was carrying a pretty bag with an eagle on it that said Live Your Life written all over the bag._

_Ebony supressed the urge to scream. Here she was decked out in clothes prep to the extreme wearing stuff from Abercrombie and Fitch, American Eagle, AND Hollister._

_Panicked, Ebony hastily tried to take off the Hollister polo, but underneath it, there was another Hollister polo underneath. Ebony frowned, and looked under her shirt. All she saw was a bra underneath (dare I point out it's from the Aerie line available at American Eagle?). Ebony tried to remove the shirt again. But to her frustration, there was yet again another polo to replace it._

_"THIS IS UNLOGICAL AND DOES NOT MAKE ANY SENSE!" Ebony bellowed out to the air. She failed to see the irony in her statement, how hypocrytical her words were, seeing as she was practically calling the kettle black here._

_Ebony slit her wrists and mumbled to herself, "Omigod."_

_/End Crap Fic._

* * *

I exited the website in search of some different ones.

* * *

Authors note: This is the longest chapter I had ever written. Hope you enjoyed it!


	13. Baking and Cleverbot?

I exited the website in search of some different ones.

(Sadly this next clever bot conversation doesn't belong to me.L)

I then went to and BEN was there. At the top of the screen the word "Hello?" was written in blue text. I hid behind the auto text clever message image on the left side of the website. It was a good idea to because he looked around and didn't notice that I was hiding. He typed back "Hello"

Some more blue text appeared "Who is this and how are you able to control my computer?"

"Who am I?" He typed back. T

He blue text appeared it said. "Right, forgot. You're a bot."

"Do you really think that?" BEN typed back.

"Listen, I know whoever's fucking with my computer can see my screen right now." The blue text responded.

"Yes." BEN wrote.

"Yeah, and I'll wager that youre one of those IT kids who thinks he's tough shit. You know what you're doing right now is illegal, right/?" The blue text guy typed back.

The conversation after then just got stranger and stranger. But to summarize it, BEN was inside someone's computer and he is forcing that person to play Majora's mask.  
And I thought things couldn't get any stranger today. I decided to leave, but once I got out of my hiding place BEN noticed at I was there and I was back into my room once more. Everything was silent.

"Everyone must have left." I thought.

I walked down the hall and was stopped by the sound of glass breaking on the other side of one of the doors. I opened the door and the lights were out.

"Whatever it was it must be gone now." I said to myself.

I tried to feel around for a door but instead I was greeted by something… I don't know what it was so I stuck my hand out. It was cold and sharp. I went out to grab it, but it wouldn't move. I ignored it and still went on searching for the door knob and then the lights went on and I was face to face with a girl holding a large bowl.


	14. The basement and the ingredient

The girl was quite strange, her hair was pink, oddly enough her skin was pink too and she was wearing a pink dress with pictures of balloons all over it. I don't think the dress is something you should wear while baking.

"Hi there, you must be Jennie! My name is pinkie! I heard you moved in to the bedroom next to mine! So to celebrate your arrival I will arrange a super special lunch for you! I know I should be helping you but can you do something for me!?" The girl said so excitedly and fast that I almost couldn't understand what she was saying.

"Um… ok." I responded.

"I need you to get my special ingredient from the basement!" She answered pointing to a door.

I hesitantly walked up to the door and walked down the stairs. The room was dimly lit, but I could just barely make out a table with something on it. I walked towards the table and picked up what was there. It was a pail with something quite foul smelling in it. I found a lamp on the table. Once it was turned on I looked around in sheer horror. The walls were decorated in entrails, organs were inflated with helium and tied to the backs of chairs and the chairs themselves were made from bones and held together with skin of unnatural colors, and the most horrifying thing of all is that the centerpiece was a human head. I looked down into the pail; it had a lid on it so I couldn't see what was inside. But I could tell that it was what I was looking for because it had the words "Ingredient" written in black marker. I ran as fast as I could up the stairs not wanting to go back there again. I gave the pail to Pinkie and ran out of the kitchen.

"Good idea! You go explore the rest of the house!" Pinkie called.


	15. Hide and seek

I had ran down the hall, out into the forest and hid behind one of the trees.

"Who are you?" Someone behind me asks.

A little girl possibly around the age of six was looking at me.

"Hi there my name is Jennie." I answered.

"My name is Sally; do you want to play with me?" She replied.

_She is just a little girl... what harm could she cause!_

"Sure." I said.

"Vance! Violet! BEN! We have another person to play with us!" Sally called.

Two dark haired, Black eyed twins appeared from behind sally along with the Blone haired boy from Majora's mask.

"Wait a second…" Violet replied.

"She's a human." Vance finished.

"But can we still play hide and seek?" Sally asked.

"Yes we can." The twins replied. "You all hide and we seek."

They closed their eyes and started to count "One…. Two… Three-

The three of us ran off into the woods.


	16. When in the forest

I ran and ran through the forest and spotted a large hollowed out tree. I quickly hid inside and it was a good idea too because it the distance I could just barely hear

_"Jeeeeeeennniiie….. Where are yoooou?" _

After a few moments everything fell silent. I pulled out the journal, I couldn't read it because it was really dark. I sat down and heard a soft "clink" and had remembered. _My lighter! When I bought the jacket I was wearing I was going camping in two days. When the day came I was prepared, I had my bag packed and I put the lighter in my jacket pocket because I wanted a fire to make smores. I guess I forgot to take it out. _I took out the lighter, after a while I got a light. The writing appears as if it was written fast

**"Journal entry (003)**

**This will be the last time I write. If you're reading this then you are living in my house and I will be dead and gone. Remember this don't go into the forest just don't"**

(The entry stops there.)

I put the book back into the bag and noticed eyes staring at me. I aimed the lighter in the same direction of the eyes only to find a cat staring at me. It had a strange grin on its face as it came towards me.

"Hello human." It said in a strange French accent.

I froze.

"My names grinny." It replied. "What's yours?"

"Jennie." I answered.

"Hello Jennie, I've been looking for you…" Grinny said and gestured to out of the tree "Follow me."

I cautiously followed Grinny Out of the tree and further and further into the forest. We had eventually stopped at the house I was originally at for the past two days.

"Here we are." Grinny said.

But before I could say thanks Grinny had disappeared.


	17. Cupcakes and dining rooms

Once again I am strolling down the halls when all of a sudden a pink hand grabbed me.

"C'mon Jennie I made you lunch!" Pinkie said in her usual over enthusiastic voice.

I had literally dragged to a dining room with the longest table I have ever seen. Almost everyone I had met in the past couple days were sitting there. The skin taker sat at the far end of the table grinding down on something I assumed was human flesh, BEN was poking at a cheeseburger on his plate, Someone who I assumed was Jeff the killer was pestering a black eyed woman on the other side of the table, Violet and Vance were eating their salads in unison, Masky and hoodie stood there in silence, A dog with a grin on its face was eating in a dog bowl right below Jeff, while Grinny was eating right across the table where the person Jeff was pestering was, Sally was stuffing her face with pudding, A girl with rainbow dyed hair and blue skin sat to the right of Pinkie while on the left of pinkie is a shy looking Pink haired girl, An armless boy dressed like a pokemon trained who was completely see through looked in confusion at his plate perhaps figuring out how to eat without hands, Right next to the chair I sat in was the tails doll eating a red and black substance on its plate and right below me is a wolf stained in red eating a red substance the tails doll was eating in a dog bowl right below me.

"Soooooooo Jennie, how do you like it here!?" Pinkie asked.

"Is it hellish not being a creature like us?" The blue skinned girl asked.

"Rainbow dash that's rude! I'm sure it is just as awesome being a human!" Pinkie replied.

"It has been alright, this is the most interesting place I stayed at so far." I answered.

Not until now I hadn't noticed how hungry I was, looked down on to my plate to find four cupcakes, one had dark blue frosting with a light blue stipe, one had purple swirled icing and a diamond patterned paper, another one had light and dark pink swirled icing and the last one was with yellow and orange frosting. I took a bite into the fourth cupcake; it sort of tasted like apples. The third one tasted like strawberry cake, the second one tasted slightly like blueberries and the last one tasted like…. I can't quite describe what it tasted like. They were all really good after I was finished I exited the dining room.

* * *

_Authors note: With another chapter done after a long time I am happy to get further into the story and if you had under stood the cupcake thing and you know about most my little pony characters then you are awesome. :3_


	18. GAME OVER

As I strolled down an abandoned town I had arrived at a castle and if I was correct it was a castle from super Mario world. As I opened the door there was a long hallway just a hallway with a door at the end of it. As I opened the door at the end of the hallway there was a plat form in the middle of the room as I stood on it the rooms floor lit an eerie red and soon turned to lava. A sound that I could barely hear was barely audible I could now hear plain as day it was the sound of loud footsteps and now in front of me was walked closer and closer towards me and once he got within at least five feet of me he jumped and I quickly dodged it. _He was trying to kill me. _I jumped on Mario's head causing him to jump back and him almost teetering over the edge. And Mario quickly regained his balance and jumped on my head causing me to fall off the edge and into the lava. The whole room went dark and in front of me were six words in large white letters: _Game over. Want to try again?_ And below that were two options_ yes and no_. I pressed yes, there is no way I am going to lose.


End file.
